Mending Pieces
by xflyingcolors
Summary: PostWar. Ginny has fallen far from her friends, family, and even from herself. Draco's there to pick her back up again.
1. Transparent Mask

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm hoping to make a series out of this, although I'm not sure how long it will be. Some of the situations (particularly involving the Weasleys .. and Harry) are somewhat unrealistic, so don't freak out. Harry can still be your knight in shining armor. He's just not mine. I do love the Weasley's, so excuse their characters in this.

Mending Pieces

She set her eyes on him the second he walked through the front door.

Madame Lisette's night club was a popular attraction for the worst kinds of people, and an easy out for those who desired an escape for one evening. Aside from the regular drunks and fiends, the venue consisted of many men unhappy with their marriages, or women overwhelmed with the hardships of being employed. A dark, noisy night club provided anonymity throughout the evening, along with alcohol, music, and a floor to dance and mingle. Bartenders and security wizards were dressed in all black, appearing clean-clut and high-class. Promiscuous and bare, the stage dancers were provided with what looked like jeweled lingerie of various colors and heels to match. Waitresses scaled the crowded floors in strapless dresses of maroon reds and eggplant purples, adorned with gems and lace, large slits and revealing bust lines.

The prime objective was to lure in the big spenders and spit them out completely wanting more.

Ginny Weasley began working at Madame Lisette's about two years after the war. For a year she was Madame's youngest stage dancer, lithe and talented. Her flaming red hair and large doe eyes called out to the drooling men and made the women increasingly envious. A certain jazz dance became her signature routine, and for six months she was broadcasted as "Chicago Charlotte." And for six months, she was a star.

The Weasley clan was completely oblivious to Ginny's new lifestyle. They'd never heard of Madame Lisette's, and for the friends who had, not one dared venture inside.

Ginny completed her last year at Hogwarts with ease and without the predicaments of the "golden trio" to distract her. She continued to date Harry even though she was away, and received word from her family quite often. Everyone had noticed Ginny's dramatic change. The deaths of Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, and so many others, hit her harder than anyone, save George. She didn't need to vocalize it, her family knew. Everyone could sense it; Ginny's loss of focus and emotion could not go unnoticed. It was rarely spoken of, however, and never to Ginny herself. Her life continued on as normal, in her eyes, until she returned home for Christmas.

Harry had been living in his own flat in London, and apparating there was as natural to Ginny as breathing. She decided to visit him before she went home to her family. After turning the lock with her own key, she pushed the door open with ease and dropped her bags to the floor. "I'm home," she called with a light smile.

The hushed whispers and rustling noises coming from behind Harry's closed bedroom door made her heart stop. She made her way to the door hesitantly, repeating in her head, _It's nothing, I'm crazy, I'm crazy, it's nothing. Harry's just woken up._ Ginny jiggled the knob, and pushed the door open, which revealed dirty sheets, a shirt strewn over a lamp, melted candles, black panties on the floor, and Padma Patil.

"Gin," Harry flung himself from the bed, pulling the top layer of his sheets with him. "I thought you were coming home tomorrow... how... how did you get in here?"

She held her palm open. "My key. The key that you gave _me_." Ginny shook her head in disbelief, and threw her key at the window. It fell to the floor ineffectively. "What the hell, Harry! Please spare me the embarassing, 'I don't know how it happened,' and 'I never meant to hurt you' crap," she spat menacingly. "You know that doesn't work with me."

"Look, Gin--"

"--No, Harry! You arrogant bastard!" she raced at him, pounding both fists into his sweaty chest. His sweat, _her_ sweat, remnants of _her_ kisses. "How could you do this to me!" she screamed up into his face, delivering one last blow to his cheek, and storming out of the room entirely.

She had already snatched her bags and was halfway out the door when she felt his fingers enclose around her wrist. She burned at the touch, and pulled away. "Don't touch me," she hissed, hiding her swollen eyes and flushed cheeks. Hiding her hot tears.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," he spoke to her back. "You were gone. Even when you were here, you were gone."

She turned to face him, eyes fixed on his swollen lips. Swollen from _her_ kisses, no doubt. "If this is your idea of an excuse, you're insane."

"I lost you when they died. A part of you died that day," he whispered, hands settling on her shoulders and pulling her closer. "You never smile anymore, or laugh. You never kiss me back. All summer, gone. Numb. Broken. And you won't let me help you. When I ask if you're alright, you get mad and storm off. You never even cry."

"I'm crying now, aren't I?" her voice softened for a moment, and he pulled her into a soft embrace.

"I'm sorry Gin," he kissed her eyes and her tears. "I'm truly sorry."

Her eyes shot to the bedroom door and she remembered the filth behind it. She inhaled sharply and jumped out of his grasp. "I don't want to see you ever again," she snarled, and with a loud crack she vanished entirely.

Ginny reappeared in front of the Burrow. The worn-down lopsided house that she called home. Her tears had dried, and so she assumed she was free of suspicion. Upon opening her front door, however, it was made instantly clear that Ginny was wrong. "Oh, honey," Molly called, as she scurried towards her daughter. "What's wrong?"

She sighed into her mother's embrace, which felt to close to her ex-boyfriend's. "It's Harry," she pulled away from her mother's arms and made for the stairs. "We're not together anymore."

Ginny was surprised when she ascended the stairs without Molly being hot on her tail. It wasn't like her mother to receive news like this without question. Molly Weasley was known for getting to the bottom of every problem, and fixing most of them, so when Ginny made it to her room and didn't feel a hand on her shoulder, she knew something was wrong.

Ron and Hermione raced down the stairs to welcome Ginny home, though Hermione nudged Ron out of the way to steal the first hug. "How is school, Ginny?" she pried affectionately, and Ron remained quiet behind her. They were both off, everything was off.

"Harry and I are through, but I'm sure you both know this already," she snapped, fixing a glare on Ron as she backed away from Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip nervously and looked to Ron who hung his head low. "I'm sorry, Ginny," he sighed.

"How long have you known that he was shagging Padma Patil?" her cheeks reddened again, eyes glistening with tears.

"About a month," Hermione replied softly. "We wanted to tell you, but--"

"--he wanted to tell you himself." Ron finished.

Ginny laughed a cold, heartless laugh. "Well he didn't," she snapped. "Harry didn't tell me anything. I had to walk in on those two fucking! You couldn't have spared me that?"

"Ginny, we--"

"--Who else knows?" she was screaming now. "How many people knew about this!"

Hermione sighed. "Your mum and dad. Percy, Bill, George, even Charlie."

Ginny gasped inwardly, clenching her nails into the palms of her hands. "You all knew," she whispered. "You all knew."

"Ginny," Hermione reached for Ginny's hand and missed. "He didn't mean to hurt you. He told all of us before he started dating her that he couldn't help you anymore. That you were beyond his love, and that you were broken. He told us he'd written you about all of this--"

"--Well clearly, he hadn't, Hermione!" Ginny screamed. "Clearly he hadn't written to me if I had no clue walking into his apartment just a half hour ago! I can't believe you would all take his side in this! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"We're sorry," Ron offered, starting towards his sister. "We didn't mean for it to happen this way. We thought he'd written you."

Ginny cackled again and reached for her bags. "Sod off, Ronald. You can have Harry, and you can have his glory. I hope mum and dad can treat him like the son that I never was." she spat out at them both as she stormed down the stairs. Her parents were waiting at the foot of the stairs with concerned faces, but she shoved them both aside. "Leave me alone!" she screeched, racing outside. She heard Molly protest behind her but it was too late. She apparated to Luna's as soon as she was clear of the doorway.

--

Ginny learned a very valuable lesson that day. Sad faces and broken smiles don't sell.

She went back to Hogwarts and completed her last term. After graduating, Ginny never returned home. She'd crashed at Luna's for a bit, scaled Diagon Alley for a job, and came up with nothing. No source of income. But Ginny didn't dare return home. She couldn't face her family again.

That was when she stumbled upon Madame Lisette's a couple of blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron. It was loud and obnoxious but it was also very alive. Ginny smiled as she stepped foot in the mysterious night club, a wide, genuine smile. She'd never heard of this place, and she'd never heard of her friends talking about it. She knew that she would never find the Weasleys here.

Ginny became a stage dancer that day, and her forced smiles and glittery eyes attracted the best of them. Never before had she danced like this. Getting her toes crunched on by Neville Longbottom at the yule ball was the closest thing to dancing she could remember. But as soon as the curtain was drawn and the band played, Ginny became alive. She rocked her hips seductively and kicked her legs high, and that was how this star was born.

After six months as "Chicago Charlotte," Madame Lisette asked Ginny to become her personal assistant. Instead of wearing the provocative costumes, she was allowed to wear classy dresses. She was still permitted to wear eccentric eye makeup for reasons of anonymity. Still she hadn't seen a living soul whom she recognised as friendly, and still she desired to hide.

It was on her first shift as the hostess, or Madame Lisette's assistant, that she watched him saunter into the club.

It was like she had just seen him the day before. He cast off his black coat to the nearest set of hands and waited for immediate attention, arms folded delicately. It was evident that he had grown into his body, what with the muscular chest and broad shoulders. He was just as pale as she last remembered, though his eyes were hard and certain. No longer was he a curious little boy, but a confident young man. His jawline was strong, bold, and his thin lips curled into a delicious-looking smirk that Ginny instantly remembered from Hogwarts.

Malfoy.

In all her state of awe and remembrance, Ginny had almost forgotten her job. "High-class customer, Charlie," the bartender Lucas whispered into her ear. "Madame will love this one, but don't lose heart now. Confidence; you're brilliant."

She offered him a convincing smile, inhaled and exhaled slowly. Ginny slid off the bar stool and took her first step towards her past. "Atta girl," Lucas called after her.

Ginny had also changed since Hogwarts. Her vibrant fire-red mane had tamed into flowing locks that hung to the middle of her back. Upon being hired at Madame's, Ginny attempted to conceal her identity by dying her hair brown. It became a chestnut burgundy colour instead. She was adorned in a black strapless dress that fell down to her knees, with a tight bodice lined in silver gems. Any jewelry would have overwhelmed her dress, and so Ginny stuck with a simple pair of black stilettos which she instantly regretted. She could only think of the bruises that would await her at home. Her dress however, did conceal a lot more than what she was used to wearing, so she remained thankful.

Luckily Ginny had decided to go the extra mile to conceal the majority of her face with cosmetics. Her amber eyes were framed with a mask of black and silver eyeshadow. It appeared as though they were lined with butterfly wings; while mostly black, they were also lined in silver. It was an intricate design with which she spent much time on, so she felt confident that Malfoy would fail to recognize her. _Chicago Charlotte, you're Chicago Charlotte. You can do this. Breathe, breathe._

"Welcome to Madame Lisette's," she advanced, stopping herself once within arm's length. "Shall I get you a table or would you prefer sitting at the bar?"

A pair of icey grey eyes fixed upon her, and her heart began to pick up speed. It was too comfortable, too much like Hogwarts.

"I'd prefer the bar," he replied, voice silky and smooth. She would have mistaken him for Lucius if it weren't for the absence of a ponytail.

"Follow me," she turned, quickly, and made her way toward the stage-end of the bar. Madame's trick. _Sit the high-paying customers near the dancers and they'll be here..paying..all night. _"I trust that this view fits your liking. If not, perhaps I could afford you a table closer to the stage."

He motioned a wave with his hand, and Ginny perceived it as a dismissal. She turned to leave, until he grabbed her wrist forcefully and sat her down beside him. Her wrist burned from his touch, but she let it be.

"You aren't going to join me, miss Charlotte?" he purred, instincts feline and calculating. His toying smirk was enough to make any girl swoon, but Ginny wasn't any girl. "It would honor me to buy you a drink."

Ginny smiled and looked down the bar, catching Lucas' cautioning glance. "Oh, I would love to keep you company," her voice softened teasingly. "but I'm afraid I have certain duties to attend to. You wouldn't want to get me into trouble with Madame, now would you?"

He took the bait. "Of course I wouldn't, but isn't this Madame a strong advocate of fraternization?"

"Certainly," she slid down from the bar stool. "but unfortunately that does not fit the criteria of my position. You will just have to settle on some other girl."

He took hold of her hand before she could disappear. His fingers were like ice, but she felt warmth from his touch. Draco's cold, grey eyes locked into Ginny's of a soft amber, and he kept hold of them as he bent his neck to brush his lips lightly against her knuckles.

Ginny exhaled slow and ragged, biting her lip in one last attempt to regain the upper hand. "I suppose I will just have to request a little discussion with Madame Lisette," he smirked, releasing her hand. "Won't you tell her for me?"

"Of course," Ginny complied, and finally retreated to her default position on a barstool by the front door.

Draco and Ginny had barely exchanged ten words back at school, and here they had just held an entire conversation. Not only that, but they were actually _flirting_. Not once did Ginny feel repulsed by his overwhelming bait, nor did she completely despise the husky voice that had wooed too many before. Draco Malfoy had actually charmed Ginny Weasley. She shook her head in disbelief. Although he may be a persuasive charmer, she was certainly not going to fall for his womanizing antics. She had seen too many girls crash and burn over this one before. And she would not become the next one.

Just as she was putting a stop to her stray thoughts, Ginny felt a quick nudge from Lucas who pointed at the door. Madame Lisette had arrived. Instantly she made her way to Ginny, asking about the customers, dance routines, the weekly food delivery, etc. Ginny's thoughts ran away with her again. Madame seemed like a high-class, respectable woman of fifty five years of age. What possessed her to open a night club? She was always the best-dressed woman in the club, and always the most conservative, so it made Ginny wonder why she would ever subject her girls to flaunting so much of what they have. Madame always remained a mystery.

"How has the night been treating you, my dear?" she asked affectionately, linking her arm through Ginny's as she motioned for Lucas.

"I've been enjoying myself. Everyone's focused on the dancing and half-naked girls, so I've been able to go quite unnoticed," she grinned, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"That won't be for long, dear," Madame giggled. "Suddenly the men will start to drool over the girl that is running the tables."

Ginny laughed, shaking her head. "Lucas will protect me."

"Of course I will," the bartender chimed in. "What can I get for you, Madame?"

"The usual, love."

"I'll go make the rounds," Ginny grinned, leaving Madame to flirt with her youngest and most favored bartender. Lucas didn't even know what was coming.

For the rest of the evening, Ginny spent her time mingling with customers; seating, serving drinks, and of course flirting. Making each customer feel loved was the prime objective of Madame Lisette's night club. If love was passed around, money would also be passed around. And the only thing Madame Lisette loved more than flirting was money.

One pair of eyes had been locked on Ginny since he arrived. The little hostess had made quite an impression on him. Whether it was her amber doe eyes or luscious red lips, he wasn't certain. But watching a middle-aged man of a grotesque weight push a stray lock of burgundy behind her delicate ear made him cringe. Draco Malfoy had never been a jealous man, and so the entire emotion was lost on him. He'd never experienced it nor wielded it, and so now it remained uncontrolled and fierce. Jealousy would not serve him easily. It wasn't like his usual territorial side, either. Becoming possessive over his own prize. No, Draco Malfoy felt oddly protective over the little Ginny Weasley, whom he had always regarded as an enemy. The war was over now, and his father was dead, so did it even matter? He decided it didn't.

That was why he spoke to Madame Lisette just ten minutes prior about his favoring her spicy little diva.

He watched a man, who looked to be in his early thirties, run his finger along the inside of her knee and laugh. He watched her step back, alarmed at first, and shake loose the innocent gaping mouth. Her wine-red lips curled into a calculating smile, amber eyes darkened dangerously. He watched her choke back the anger and hatred she so easily developed for this sleezy man. Angry faces also don't sell. "If there's anything else I could get for you," she breathed heavily. "Just let me know."

She pivoted on her right foot and made an attempt to break away until she heard the man call out from behind her, "How about getting a room upstairs? I'd love to see you on your back."

Draco watched the man, watched this, watched her. She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes black with hate. Madame Lisette's was not a prostitute ring, it was a respectable night club built solely for pleasure. The other customers here did not expect sex; at least not from the employees. They chose Madame Lisette's to feel loved and wanted. Sex was too easy and they could find it on the streets. Madame's employees were performers and actors, but they were not available for paid sex. Madame made sure of this. And talking to one of Madame's ladies like this, Draco knew, would not bode well.

Ginny turned to face the man once more, nostrils flaring, teeth clenching. She was about to open her mouth with a half-assed retort, but she felt an arm sneak around her waist and pull her back. Her eyes left the sleezy, now jealous-looking man, and fixed upon none other than Draco Malfoy. "I thought you'd left already," she breathed, placing her hand on his chest to keep a distance.

"I decided to stay," he smirked, attempting to pull her in closer. "You looked like you needed a bit of help."

"I can handle it myself," she bit back, removing his arm from around her waist and slipping free.

"Clearly you can't," he laughed. "You nearly bit that guy's head off. Don't tell me that Madame Lisette would have let you get off easy with that one."

She folded her arms stubbornly. "That's none of your concern."

He ignored her. "Speaking of Madame, did you happen to relay my message to her?"

Ginny shook her head. "That's too bad," he murmured. "She mentioned nothing of memory loss in our lengthy conversation about you."

"What did you say to her?" she demanded.

"We just discussed how permanent your position here might be."

"What did you do?"

The corners of his mouth curled into a conniving grin, and Ginny certainly caught the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "How would you like to come stay with me for awhile?"

Ginny scoffed and bit her lower lip to refrain from ridiculing him further. "Stay with you? Not a chance."

He traced his finger along the inside of her shoulder, collarbone, and finally up to her chin. "I could offer you a better life than this," he spoke softly, seriously.

"I'm happy here," she pulled away from his grasp defensively. "Madame treats me well. And I would rather die than become one of your pets, _Malfoy_. I know how you treat your women.. or sex slaves. Offer them the world but spit them out once you're through. I will never become one of them."

"You act like working here is any different," he snapped, eyes narrowing. "Where have you received this unbelievably _reliable_ information? How would you even know anything about me? Did I once give you my name this evening?"

Ginny's heart stopped, and she recalled how similar it was to walking into Harry's apartment that one afternoon. "I've just... I've heard rumors. And Madame told me who you were earlier."

"Mmm," he hummed, closing the distance between them once more. "And so you're saying that because of these _rumors_, you believe that what I have to offer couldn't possibly benefit you?"

"What you offer is completely different from what you execute," she whispered. "I will never become yours."

He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. She shivered against his touch and the hard, muscular definition of his chest. He leaned his face in and cupped her chin softly, bringing her lips impossibly close to his. She felt his breath cool hers and she caught a whiff of peppermint. Her body was burning from the contact, and yet his hand that traced her spine made her blood run cold.

"We'll see about that," he replied huskily. "_Weasley_."

Within seconds he had released her entirely and left her to the cold. She watched him disappear from the club and only then could she pick her chin up from off the floor.

Ginny had been a fool, a damned fool, to think that Malfoy wouldn't recognise her. To think that the burgundy hair and erratic makeup would conceal her identity. He had probably spotted her out as a Weasley the moment she addressed him in the doorway. He had probably spotted her out before. And how glorious he must have felt witnessing the youngest member of his enemy clan as a subject to the dancing half-naked, and pleasing a sleezy venue. How victorious he must have felt to see her at so low a point. So broken and used. So wretched and provocative. So much like him.

She hated him fiercely, and wanted to shout out to the entire building how much she wished for the death of Draco sodding Malfoy. How intensely she wanted him to burn for witnessing this; her, in her vulnerable position. How passionately she wanted to break him down with all her might.

And it was surprising to her how much she just wanted him to come back.

--

What do you think? Reviews are love.


	2. Concrete Seconds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Period. I don't even want to. I just want Ginny and Draco together instead of Ginny and Harry. EW, I HATE HARRY.

Sorry this took me FOREVER. I've had a bunch of papers to write and I went out of town for awhile. The next chapter should come up MUCH quicker.

* * *

It took an extemely painful two weeks for him to return to Madame Lisette's.

Ginny's heart lept as she watched him walk through the door and nonchalantly cast off his coat. She had no absolute idea why he provoked such an erratic heartbeat, but she was certain that his mercurial eyes would find hers immediately. However, he turned to exchange a few words with someone else. As his tall frame moved aside to reveal a man only a few inches shorter, and with much darker skin, Ginny instantly recognised one Blaise Zabini who had also been a year above her in school. It hardly surprised Ginny how easily her excitement could be clowded by hatred. _And of course Malfoy would have told him who I am and so they have decided to come here so they could make a drinking game out of my misery. Pompous, vein, selfish, bast--_

"Charlotte!" she heard Madame Lisette call behind her. "Do sit these two at one of our best tables. I see Mr. Malfoy has brought a friend, and I'm sure that means he is also very well-off, if you know what I mean..." the woman trailed off. She gave Ginny's arm a reassuring squeeze before heading in the direction of the back stage.

Ginny sighed, feeling quite vulnerable in her ridiculous attire, which she now regretted wholeheartedly. Before leaving her flat, she had decided to put a new sapphire dress to good use with a sweetheart neckline, pleated bodice, and lifted bubble skirt. Oh, how the boys would be taking turns eyeing her fishnets and leather bootie heels, and coming up with snide remarks like "that's certainly the best Weasley sweater I've ever seen" or the "I'm sure Molly helped her put that one together." She sighed defeatedly, pulling the clip out of her hair and letting her fiery locks hang free in an attempt to conceal some skin.

She hated how they made her felt. So worthless and cheap; like a girl who let men pay her for sex. Ginny never used to question the boundaries she had drawn for herself in this night club. Sure, she had let the men drool while she danced so provocatively, and stare as she assisted Madame Lisette now, but Ginny would never cross the line and bring one of them home. Or let one of them take her home. The last person Ginny had slept with made her feel more vulnerable and wretched than working for this night club ever could. Even so, she preferred only to flirt with danger rather than bring it home. She never wanted to feel that used ever again.

She approached them slowly, hesitantly, and felt a rebellion in her left leg. Ginny urged it forward, swallowing all self-doubt at once, and approaching the two best-looking men in the room with the confidence her five inch heels gave her. "Good evening," she purred, and Malfoy's head whipped around instantly. "I see that you've brought a friend, Mr. Malfoy."

"Glad to know you're remotely observant," he replied cooly. "Perhaps your competence will find Mr. Zabini and I a free table."

"Of course," she glared menacingly at his smug grin, and motioned for the pair to follow her. Per Madame Lisette's request, Ginny led them to the best table the club had to offer. It was set up in a private corner that overlooked the right side of the stage--the best side of the stage. The incline of two flights of stairs was necessary to seat Malfoy and Zabini, and Ginny felt two pairs of eyes searing into her back the entire way up. No words were exchanged except for a few hushed whispers from behind her. She rolled her eyes, pulling a mahogany curtain aside and urging the two forward. "Here we are," she finally broke the silence. "I hope this fits your standards."

"It's perfect," Blaise addressed her with a grin. "I trust you'll join us later?"

Ginny noted the contrast between his striking green eyes and dark chocolate skin. She had never seen anyone so exotic and handsome, so warm and inviting when he was supposed to be an enemy. There was a complete difference between the two mens' mannerisms. Draco was so much like a Malfoy; cold, poised, his eyes always busy calculating. Blaise had quite a different agenda; exposed and encouraging. While his friend was concerned about the utmost propriety, Blaise was clearly intent on ingesting as much enjoyment out of things as he could. Ginny decided that disappointing this lovely figure, with such a pearly grin, seemed like a terrible idea. So she met his smile with her own. "Of course," she responded playfully, and pretended to ignore Draco's intense glare. "Perhaps I could even send a few girls over when they've finished their number."

"Lovely," he turned to his friend. "Maybe _that_ would uplift your spirits, Draco? You've been such a bore tonight."

"Let the girl get back to her job, Blaise." he snapped. "You're holding her hostage."

_How could these two have remained friends? Merlin, a friendship with Malfoy must be dreadful._

"Right," he smiled apologetically once more to Ginny. "I think the show is about to start. Do join us later, love."

She nodded, grateful that she was now permitted to make her exit as quickly as possible. Spending another minute with Draco Malfoy, in all his rude and wrathful glory, seemed quite unappealing. She couldn't understand his behavior. Two weeks before, he had been attentive, protective, and very flirty. He _could_ be upset that she rejected his offer, but she doubted it. He couldn't have assumed that she would have such an outrageous request? No, Malfoy had done it intentionally, attempting to get the Weasley riled up. He knew the family rivalry still stood, no matter how ostracized the youngest daughter was.

Ginny spent the next hour as Charlotte who seated the rude, served the disgusting, and avoided cat-calls from the perverted. She was used to this treatment most nights, but the rude encounter with Malfoy had set her in a terrible funk. With Lucas the bartender on vacation, and much to far away to comfort her, Ginny's night was resulting in a complete agitated bore. Madame Lisette offered to make the rounds more often than usual--although Ginny suspected this was due to a particularly good-looking group of young men at one table--and so the redhead spent most of her evening miserably perched on a barstool.

The one highlight to the Ginny's evening was that she was able to watch the show. She generally tuned out the musical numbers and took the opportunity to catch up with Madame or Lucas, but the former was preoccupied and the latter was out of town. Ginny was free to further dwell over her financial situation and lifestyle. She hated free time to obsess over how she could have handled situations in the past and how she planned to succeed in the future. It had been long enough that Ginny abandoned all thoughts involving Harry, but she still couldn't push aside her family's actions. No matter how many times Ginny replayed the memory in her mind, she couldn't shake the enormity of it. Families don't lie to each other. Family members protect each other. Families don't abandon one of their own.

She knew that they loved her still and that they were distraught over her "disappearance". (After staying at Luna's for a bit, Ginny left a note saying she would return when she felt ready and demanded that they let her be. Luna knew not to search for her; the Weasleys were afraid to.) She knew that losing one member, to them, was like losing the entire family. But what they did, Ginny felt, was inexcusable. Maybe they were trying to protect her, maybe she wasn't always "there" mentally, but she still had a right to know. Ginny had the right to protect herself from seeing Harry and Padma Patil... _together_.

Ginny shuddered at the thought and returned to focusing on the stage.

The real reason why Ginny wanted to watch the girls this evening was because she had finally been replaced as the star of Madame Lisette's. And it was her best friend (as of late, anyhow) that had taken her place. "Broadway Blair" had been broadcasted for weeks throughout Madame's circle. Since Ginny had resigned, the shows had become a bit of a bore; all were run-of-the-mill and predictable. There wasn't one girl that stood out especially, and that was the main attraction of Madame's. Having that one unique diamond among the jewels that stood out particularly. The diamond had finally been restored and this diamond's debut was an extremely anticipated event.

All of the restaurant and bar lights were turned off, leaving Madame Lisettes completely black except for the stage lights. The musical company appeared; women through the right entrance, dressed in burgundy flappers' dresses, and the men through the right, dressed in black suits. The genders intertwined, shaping into a horseshoe on center stage. Suddenly a spotlight appeared, focusing in behind them all and on a large set of wide, black stairs. The band ceased playing, the company stilled completely, and Ginny focused on the thick smoke surfacing from the highest stair.

Blair appeared, stepping out into the spotlight in a revealing silver bodice completely covered in diamonds, a sheer train, and sparkling silver stilettos. She flashed the audience a wide smile as they cheered her down the steep stairs. Her descent appeared in one fluid motion; her steps were graceful and premeditated though her glossy blue eyes never left the crowd. The motionless company watched and moved easily around her as she stepped to the front of the stage. The band began playing again, and Ginny giggled to herself as she intantly recognised the tune. It was the entire company's tribute to her, their "Chicago Charlotte".

The star pivoted and flipped her hair casually. "Come on babe, why don't we paint the town?" she sang in a sultry voice, as though she were addressing each member of the audience. "And all that jazz."

Ginny and Blair were hired at Madame Lisette's around several days of one another. Considering the rest of the girls had been well-trained and seasoned, they decided to stick together. Ginny was always certain that Blair would further her career first, considering the large doe eyes, the milky complexion, and the espresso locks hanging to her lower back. In Ginny's eyes, Blair's lithe and supple frame was that of perfection, especially next to a little shapeless nobody like the youngest Weasley. Blair's problem was that she was too shy. She enjoyed hiding behind the rest of the company too much to become a rising star. Ginny, fully convinced that her identity was well hidden, had absolutely nothing to hide. She instantly stood out to Madame among the rest of the girls, and so she became the club's shiny diamond. Blair was still supportive, never the jealous type, and the two girls surprisingly stayed good friends.

Ginny worked on Blair's confidence issue with her for months. There was no doubt that Blair was the most successful back-up dancer, and so Ginny was certain that Blair would become a star. Upon Ginny's resignation, the student then became the master.

It's true that Ginny missed the spotlight and the dazzling dresses, but she could never become jealous. She was too proud of Blair and she had made the decision to resign.

When the number was over, Blair took her final bow and exited the stage first. She reappeared at Ginny's side minutes later in complete ecstasy.

"Did you like it?" she practically screamed in Ginny's ear, and nearly tackled the redhead in an enormous embrace.

"It was amazing," Ginny giggled, and sobered to deliver a serious response. "Really, Blair. You were perfect."

"No, don't say that," she wrinkled her nose. "I want your honest assessment."

Ginny stilled, pretending to look off in the distance, seriously pondering, and grinned at Blair once more. "I promise you, I loved every second of it. Every millisecond."

Blair exhaled loudly, relieved. "I'm glad. But did you like the song? We all thought you would like it, and we wanted you to know--me, especially--how much we appreciate--"

"Blair, Blair," Ginny interrupted, holding her dear friend by the shoulders. "I couldn't have done it better myself. Now, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

She slid off the barstool, hooked her arm through Blair's, and led Madame Lisette's star toward the stairs. "Now, he's filthy rich, but don't form any opinions yet."

Blair wrinkled her nose again.

"Stop it," Ginny scolded, ascending the stairs. "I promise you he's a nice guy. And he is _beautiful_."

The brunette looked skeptical. "Okay," she sighed defeatedly, "but if he turns out to be another arrogant, controlling bastard, then I might just... _wow_." She froze completely. Blair hadn't noticed Ginny pulling the curtain aside, but she was certainly glad that she had. Ginny couldn't exaggerate such a man; Blaise Zabini stood awaiting them as an Egyptian god.

"I told you," Ginny sing-songed. Her mood, however, was suddenly dampened due to a pair of menacing eyes.

"You're back!" Blaise turned to them, arms open wide. "And you've brought a friend... _meow_."

Blair blushed and Ginny giggled. "This is Blair. Play nice."

"Blair," Blaise repeated, taking the star by the hand and leading her to the balcony. "You were magnificent tonight, love."

Ginny shook her head, grinning still, and took a seat beside moaping Malfoy. She shivered at the close proximity.

"Cold?" he inquired, though it was apparent he held no true interest. "Perhaps you should invest in something that conceals a bit more."

She ignored him. "I take it you haven't been enjoying your evening?"

"And what would give you that idea?"

"You aren't exactly chipper," Ginny sneered. "Did you and Narcissa get into a lover's quarrel?"

He simply stared at the back of his hands, studying each vein and knuckle intently. His mood had clearly lightened since they last exchanged words, but Ginny could exactly place where that left him. He appeared almost depressed. "It was nothing like you and the Weasleys," he murmered softly, his cold eyes rising to study her reaction.

Ginny went cold, stiff. "How do you know about that?" her whisper was nearly inaudible.

"I've been dealing with the ministry lately," he returned with a voice much louder than her own. He was still aware of the chatting couple behind them and kept his words soft enough so that they couldn't overhear. "And I was assigned to a certain project. Your father was also on my crew."

"My father?" she gaped, forgetting to bicker with the messenger and remaining fixed upon the message. "You've seen him? How... how... is he...?"

"He's fine; they're all fine," Ginny wasn't quite certain, but she thought she'd heard a bit of compassion in his tone. "They still worry about you, though. They want to see you and apologise. Mainly, they just want to know you're safe."

She sighed, dropping her head into her hands. "When did you talk to him?"

"About a week ago."

"So you know... everything?" her eyes rose again, as did her tone. This made her so furious. She had wanted to appear confident and sexy in front of Draco Malfoy--only Merlin knows why--and now she could only feel useless again. He knew what had happened, of that she was certain. His face was so full of information that it told her everything she needed to know. He knew how pathetic she was and how worthless. How belittled even by her own flesh and blood. It probably made him so happy to come across this in, what Arthur had probably considered, an innocent chat. To know how meaningless Ginny Weasley truly was.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she attempted to ask him again, but she was interrupted first.

"Who is this delectable creature I've been meaning to have words with?" Blaise's voice rang loud and clear, though obviously slurred by intoxication.

Ginny trips over her words.

"Charlotte," Draco doesn't skip a beat. Ginny silently thanks him, but doesn't dare glance in his direction.

"And Charlotte, have you been mistreating my dear friend here?"

"I have been nothing but cordial," she grinned, ignoring the subject sitting beside her. "I just serve as walking proof that not everything your friend desires can be bought."

"I see," he smiled at Draco squirming beside him. "You can't blame him for trying, love. The money he's sitting on is itching to be spent, and you must admit that you're quite an eye-pleaser."

"Nonetheless, Mr. Zabini,--"

"--do call me Blaise, love--"

"--right, Blaise," she corrected herself. "Nonetheless, your friend needs to work on his manners. And he should learn not to butt in where he doesn't belong."

"Sitting right here," Draco interjected.

"I'll leave you to the rest of your night." Ginny sent Draco a glare. "My shift ends in five minutes."

"Why don't you join us at my place?" Blaise's eyes glistened with persistence. Ginny wondered if anyone could say no to that smile. "Please," he begged, "I'll need your help convincing Blair."

At the mention of her friends name, she suddenly realised that the little star was no longer with them. "She went to get her things," Blaise read Ginny's expression. "I really like her and I'd really like her to come over."

"Blaise," Ginny warned. "Remember that she can't be bought either." She noticed Draco shift uncomfortably.

Blaise's laughed filled the upper deck. Ginny smiled, fancying it the best sound to meet her ears. "I earn my prizes, love. I don't buy them." He gripped Ginny's shoulders affectionately. "Don't mind my friend. He'll warm up once we get a few drinks in him. Get your things and hopefully I'll see you and Blair downstairs?"

"Okay," Ginny conceded, sighing. "Meet me in five."

She slowly sulked down the to the very last stair and as she wove through the many tables on the floor. Ginny didn't want to go to Blaise's house. She wanted to go home, make a cup of tea and sit by the fire with her new book. A muggle book. Jane Austen. She surely didn't want to spend anymore time with the pompous Draco Malfoy who had made her feel so very incomplete only minutes prior. Part of Ginny was severely disappointed; she was disappointed not because of the change in plans, but because she had secretly held the idea in her heart the Draco Malfoy might fancy _her_, Ginevra Molly Weasley, aside from the family hatred and rivalry with her ex-boyfriend. Aside from the poor and rich, the Gryffindor and Slytherin, the pureblood and "traitors", Ginny really thought that Draco had intentions other than plotting Ginny's death.

It had excited her and it had kept her somewhat alive in her idle existence, and now it was gone.

Before Ginny had opened Blair's dressing room door a couple inches, the star had grabbed hold of both wrists and dragged the redhead inside. She squealed excitedly and shoved Ginny into the nearest chair. "So... you were right," she giggled. "Go ahead and get your gloating out now."

"I have nothing to gloat about," Ginny smiled warmly. "I'm just glad you like him."

"Oh gods, I do."

"Just be careful," Ginny warned. "I've told him the same."

"Gin," Blair dropped to her knees. Ginny "Just don't let me be a fool this time. You know how I am, and just watch how he is. If you think he's an ass, don't hesitate to tell me. I promise I'll listen this time."

Ginny patted the top of her friend's espresso-coloured head and nodded. She recalled the last time Blair "fell" for a boy and it ended badly. The guy was a complete ass, arrogant and stinking rich, and used every opportunity to exploit Blair's beauty. He brought her everywhere, showed her off to everyone like a boy does his new toy, but dumped her the second he found someone prettier. Ginny had never thought it possible to find someone prettier than Blair, but perhaps she was blinded by the inner sweetness she was exposed to that she was also certain that the guy had never caught a glimpse of. Of course Ginny had warned her dear friend beforehand, but it was to no use. Blair fancied herself head-over-heels in love. So while she nodded and agreed to shield her friend from the next heartbreak, she doubted it would matter.

Blair threw a few necessities into her overnight bag and made for the door. Ginny grabbed her own bag and followed. If Blair wasn't going to change out of her dress, neither was she. The two grabbed their coats off the rack near the club's entryway and stepped into the snowy night.

Blaise and Draco were resting against the wall just to the right of the door, although Blaise jumped excitedly toward the girls. He wore an emerald green trenchcoat which contrasted lovely with his complexion and completely accented his eyes. Ginny felt all the same weakness in her knees that she knew her friend felt, but she instead stepped to the side to let the brunette lock arms with the Egyptian god. She loved the fact that neither of the pair concealed their affections in the slightest. Blaise brushed his lips lightly against Blair's cheek and she responded by resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ready?" Blaise turned back to grin gaily at Ginny.

She jumped at the fingers touching her exposed wrist. Ginny didn't realise Draco had come to stand beside her. "What are you doing?" she snapped, pulling away from his cool touch.

"His flat isn't within walking distance," Draco explained, and Ginny jumped once more at the sudden popping noise. Blaise and Blair were gone. "And you don't know the way."

He held his hand out with his palm facing her menacing expression. She contemplated heading home to her own flat, but preferred to keep a close eye on Blair. It wasn't Blaise she was worried about; it was Malfoy. Ginny sighed defeatedly and lightly touched his hand with her own. She was suddenly pulled tight against a soft wool coat as they, too, vanished from Madame Lisette's with no more than a mere "pop".

As soon as her two feet had once again met the ground, Ginny pushed herself away from Draco with ease. She recalled the faint scent of cigarettes and smiled. "So you smoke?"

"No," he shifted nervously. "It must be from your club."

Ginny was going to protest, and remind him that Madame Lisette's did not permit smoking indoors, but she was silenced by a loud buzzing noise and the clear glass door Draco pulled open in front of her. He silently motioned her to step inside and she did so obligingly. It seemed so natural for Ginny to submit to his requests. She was beginning to feel to comfortable around Draco Malfoy and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. Not an hour before she was furious that he had regained the upper hand and had decided to plot his death. Three hours before she longed for his return to the club. What emotion was next?

She didn't dare meet his eyes again, so Ginny kept her gaze intently on the marble floor. A hesitant hand occasionally met the small of her back to lightly guide her in the right direction, but this occurred in complete silence. She hardly noticed her surroundings until she was facing the inside of an elevator.

"An elevator?" she breathed disbelievingly. "Couldn't we have apparated to his front door to avoid your exposure to muggle contraptions?"

He laughed softly and swiftly. "Blaise is the only wizard to live on his floor," he murmured huskily. "I would rather be put through the pain of exposure to muggle contraptions than the exposure of muggles' impertinent inquiries."

They reached the top floor that consisted only of a narrow hallway and three doors. Draco led the way to the very last door and knocked softly. It hardly took three seconds for Blaise to answer, two glasses balancing neatly on a black tray.

"Martini time?"

Ginny grinned and took a glass willingly as she stepped through the two men.

Blaise's flat was unlike anything Ginny could have imagined a graduated Slytherin to live in. Firstly, maroon was his color of choice. Maroon, black, and silver was primarily the flat's color scheme. Living as a pariah on the top story, this enabled Blaise to install as many windows as he pleased. He clearly demonstrated this by removing the roof and replacing it with glass. The rest of the flat--furniture, appliances, decorations, etc.--were all modern and chic. But Ginny's favorite feeling she derived from Blaise's flat was that of complete openness and and exposure. Nothing was concealed.

She was only permitted a few seconds to gawk at the place until Blair tugged on her arm. "I love it here," she whispered into the Ginny's ears.

Ginny suddenly remembered where exactly she was, and more importantly who she was with, and was once again aware of the pairing. "I'm going to need another one of these soon," she motioned to her glass and took a hearty gulp. She swallowed it much too easily, and helped herself to more.

The rest of the gathering was somewhat of a blur to Ginny. She made a point to keep an eye on Blair, but spent much more of the evening helping herself to more drinks and avoiding Draco's glances. Blair and Blaise, as expected, spent the entire evening consumed completely with each other. The flirting and kissing Ginny could handle as she continued to sulk on a couch, but as soon as the pair began dancing on Blaise's patio, she was more than ready to return home.

"When should we be expecting the 'save the date' cards?" Draco's silky voice startled her almost to the point of a sincere smile.

"Within the month, I'm sure." Her words were clearly slurred. She forgot what number the drink was that she was holding.

He could tell that her tone was a combination of some civility and the harshness of their prior conversation at Madame Lisette's, and he still dared to sit beside her. "I just want you to know," he mumbled, hoping that an intoxicated Ginny didn't immediately provoke a hostile Ginny. "that I wasn't seeking your father's confidence before." His glance shifted slightly in Ginny's direction as he felt her body stiffen beside him. "He happened to mention something about you and continued to ramble. He didn't tell me anything I hadn't already suspected."

Ginny exhaled heavily, reaching forward to set her glass on the table before them. "I know," she sighed. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. My dad always talks too much to people he hardly knows." Ginny shivered slightly, completely surrendering to the fact that she had nearly apologised to a Malfoy. His civil and slightly compassionate tone was enough to provoke a civil and slightly compassionate response. Still, Ginny was ashamed at how easily she submitted to his charm. Regardless of how politely he had been acting at Blaise's, she still remembered how easily his temper could be instigated. And how quickly his mood could change.

She wondered what had happened to him to make him this way. She wondered when he lost the need to pick on those less fortunate than himself. She wondered when he had abandoned his family's rules and beliefs on muggleborns and blood traitors. She wondered when he had lost the malice and hatred of his early years. She wondered when Draco Malfoy had grown up.

The silence suddenly made her feel awkward, like he could tell what she was thinking. "I'm walking home, considering that apparition in my state would be suicide," she stood suddenly. "I'll leave Blair and Blaise to their wedding plans."

"It's four in the morning," he smiled knowingly. "You can't seriously consider walking home."

"I can handle myself," Ginny argued, stumbling over the right words to counter him.

Draco laughed heartily. "I sincerely doubt that. Not in your state."

She attempted to pout, which brought her back to her youth momentarily, but Draco shook his head stubbornly. "I'll take you home," he continued. "I can't stand sleeping in strange places. And I can't stand listening to them anymore." He stood abruptly, not waiting for another word. "I'll tell them what we're doing, not that they'd notice."

Ginny watched him exit through the french doors and reappear in what seemed like a few seconds. "Let's go," he called out to her, already headed for the front door. Ginny first grabbed their coats and followed him. She felt the sudden urge to sniff the soft wool, remembering the faint smell of cigarettes, but resisted. He watched her curiously as he waited in the doorway.

She silently recalled their last evening together, and their close proximity as he made Ginny the offer. She wondered when she would be that close to him again and scolded herself for thinking so. The look of him, the smell of him, his general presence just made Ginny want to faint entirely, but she knew that she needed to hold her own. He was a Malfoy after all, and she couldn't lose it over the likes of him. She still believed that to him, she was still a nobody. Just a nobody whose blood he didn't want on his hands later. Ginny assumed this was why he appeared so protective.

Ginny hugged both of their coats tighter to her chest as the elevator descended and finally made their way toward the original glass door. She noticed a hard lump in his right breast pocket, and nosily pulled out a silver rectangular case with the Malfoy crest engraved in the center. She pried it open quietly, and smiled at the thin cigarettes stored within.

She held the open case on the palm of her hand, and revealed to him the evidence. "You can't blame this on Madame's."

"You should learn to leave well enough alone," he smirked without a hint of anger. After reclaiming his property he held open the door. "That could get you into trouble some day."

She simply smiled, pulled her arms through her coat sleeves, and stepped into the cold. Draco toyed with his cigarette case for a moment and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Have one," she offered. "You know I couldn't possibly judge."

He hesitated, then retrieved his case once more. After fetching a cigarette for himself, he offered Ginny one which she readily declined. She noticed that he merely touched the tip of his cigarette with a finger to ignite a spark and made a mental note to learn that trick later. They remained completely silent, shoulder to shoulder, as they made their way down the deserted street; Draco completely absorbed with his cigarette and Ginny completely consumed with him. It was the way the smoke filtered out through his stone lips and danced into his nostrils that made her want to try her own, but she cast that notion away quickly.

"Careful," he warned. "Your face might freeze like that."

Ginny hugged her coat tighter and grinned.

"My place is around the corner."

"Oh," she stated lamely. "I'll be fine walking home."

"I think it would be better if you came with me."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and he managed to laugh out loud.

"I have a guest bedroom," he persisted. "And it's too bloody cold to walk to your place."

"If you say so," she conceded without any strain.

They arrived at a lavish building even more spectacular than Blaise's. Complete with stone columns and gothic towers, she felt like she would be breaking all sorts of violations just being within five feet of the place. Draco took one last drag and swiftly cast his cigarette to the curb. He noticed Ginny's mouth completely agape and grinned.

A clean-cut young man wearing a navy blue uniform opened the door for them quickly, a genuine smile plastered on his face. "Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thanks, Jeff." Draco smiled back, tugging at Ginny's arm and leading her past the grand lobby and straight to the elevators. She fancied she was inside of a large castle, but that was due to the overexposure to alcohol.

The polished steel doors parted to reveal a small room with glass mirrors as walls. Ginny leaned against one as Draco leaned opposite her, and she watched him press the highest button.

"Penthouse?"

"Mother wouldn't have anything less."

Ginny nodded in understanding, staring at this epitome of a fallen angel. He was so beautifully pale, with icey-blonde locks she was sure shimmered with gold. His eyes bore a mercurial blue that revealed experience and sorrow, pain and discovery. The defined jaw and aristocratic nose were equally astonishing, but hardly compared to the cold, blue-tinted lips that she couldn't break her eyes from. She found herself desperately wanting to taste those lips. His dark clothing would have rendered him quite depressing if it didn't contrast so well with his porcelain skin. The fitted black shirt rose and fell with his breathing patterns, though somewhat disguised by an equally dark wool coat.

For most of the elevator ride, Ginny watched Draco stare at the marble floor. It wasn't until the last few seconds that he glanced up to lock eyes with her; mercurial blue seeping into amber. Her breath hitched a little in her throat, and she was certain that her heart had stopped entirely. He tilted his head as if to question her, and she felt as though she would almost start to cry at the beauty of it all.

He was perfection.

She wasn't entirely sure what demon had entered her body that evening and possessed her entirely, but Ginny was certainly glad it did. Only a few beats after her heart started picking up again, she had pushed herself away from one glass mirror and advanced toward another, closing the distance between demon and angel. She thought she saw his lips twist into an innocent smile, but she was too quick to capture his lips with her own too fully see it. The kiss was soft, hesitant, and left much to be desired. Her lips were so light against his that she could have sworn the entire situation had never occured. It seemed to her as though it was over before it had even begun, and Ginny found herself taking a step back and exhaling heavily.

"Why did you do that?" the angel inquired. So it was real.

"I just... wanted to."

The elevator doors sprang open, and Ginny, being closer, stepped through first.

Though Ginny had never put much thought into the home of the Malfoy family, Draco's home was exactly what she would have imagined Malfoy Manner to look like. It was spacious, exclusive, and one of a kind. While Blaise's grand flat had been so modern and chic, Ginny fancied it a complete dump when compared to this grand penthouse. She stepped into a rather large sitting room in awe, marveling at the forest green and shining silver. She'd never once seen the Slytherin common room, but she imagined it would have looked something like this very room, except with much more of a dungeon feeling to it. The furniture was an antique black, the paintings and decorations were authentic and breathtaking. Ginny was glad she'd taken Draco's advice, for once.

"I'll take your coat," he offered, assisting Ginny as she shrugged out of its warmth. She didn't notice where he'd placed it.

"Why do you live here?"

"Oh," he appeared taken aback. "Do you dislike it?"

She turned to face him, scolding herself upon hearing his self-conscious tone. "No," she smiled assuringly. "It's perfect. I just thought that you would live at home with your mother now that..."

"My mother wanted me to move out for awhile," he stepped toward the fireplace across the room. "I guess my presence alone was too much for her to handle. We do look very much alike, my father and I."

Ginny sensed a hint of agony in his voice, and hastened to follow his steps.

"The guest room is down the hall," he changed the subject quickly. "I'll show you."

Ginny realised quickly, as she followed Draco down the dimly lit hallway, that he was very much alone. As alone as she had ever been, if not more so. He couldn't have led a very family-oriented life with the Malfoy's, and for that she wanted to pity him. Before she had detached from her family, they were all she had. She lived and breathed Weasley. It wasn't just about wearing your last name, but loving the members of the team. Ginny loved that homey feel. She wondered if Draco had ever felt that way before. She could imagine the Malfoy Christmas dinner; Draco and Narcissa sitting in their elegant clothes in silence, waiting for Lucius to return home. Ginny doubted they even celebrated the holiday, let alone exchange gifts.

Now that she had made herself estranged from the Weasley clan, Ginny felt so very much alone. Draco had probably been this alone all his life.

She hadn't even noticed that he had been pointing out the location of the spare robes and slippers, the toothbrush in the bathroom, the bell to call for the house elf's assistance. "Her name is Cissy."

"Cissy?"

"It's my mother's nickname, though she would probably have me killed if she knew that I named a house elf after her." He smiled as if he remembered an inside joke.

"Then why did you?"

"Knowing that she shares the nickname with my mother helps me treat her better," Draco replied sullenly. "My father used to beat house elves for kicks, and I don't want to be like that. I may not particularly like them, but I don't like to mistreat them." Ginny wanted to laugh at this, but refrained. She remembered S.P.E.W. and Hermione, the club that had been brought together at Hogwarts, her days of comaraderie with her peers, afternoons of quidditch and sheer bliss, the best meals and decorations, Harry and Ron and the many things they shouldn't have done. And somehow, she remembered, there was always Draco. Arrogant and menacing, she remembered the smug grin as he terrorized those he deemed unworthy. She remembered the girls who fawned over him and the ones he had broken and cast aside. She remembered the night that Dumbledore had fallen. She remembered the deaths of those that she loved.

Regardless of how kind he had been treating her as of late, he was a Malfoy.

She suddenly felt sick that she was in his home, being treated as one of his guests. He bid her goodnight, and she smiled a drunk, twisted smile, growling "and here I was thinking you would try to have your way with me."

Draco stiffened and raised an eyebrow in confusion. He couldn't understand what she meant by this. "You're drunk," he countered. "I would never take advantage of you."

"That never would have stopped your father," she bit, eyes cold at the memory of Lucius Malfoy.

He stilled completely, and Ginny instantly regretted choosing this path. She had gone from pity to complete hatred and back to compassion in less than thirty seconds and regretted it entirely. It was something that had darkened his grey eyes that twisted her stomach into knots. She hated that she had said that. Draco began breathing heavily, fists clenched. "And you think that I'm just like him?" he snarled, temper rising. "You think that I'm a monster just like him?"

"No, I dont--"

"I washed my hands of my father upon his death," Draco's voice boomed across his flat, intimidating. "He is dead to me. Don't _ever_ bring him up again."

Her amber eyes bore into his angered expression and conflicted face compassionately. She hadn't meant to upset him; it was a stupid remark. Ginny made a mental note to never consume this much alcohol again. She knew she could become such an ass when she was drunk. And she could relive memories so vividly and passionately. Just the simple reminder of their youth had reset her anger and fury all directed toward the elder Malfoy who now lay six feet under. Yet she was taking it all out on his son.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, advancing toward him. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Then why did you?" he snapped, grey eyes still glazed over with fury.

She pondered this for a minute as she closed the distance between them. Ginny had the desperate urge to caress his face, to hold him close to her, to shield him from the world. The vulnerable one feeling the need to protect. "I hated your father," she whispered so softly that it was nearly inaudible. "I still think I blame him for my friends' deaths, my brother's death. I still blame him for a lot of things."

Draco peered down into her face, his expression softening immensely. She tore her eyes away self-consciously, and suddenly felt so very small. "Don't stress yourself," he sighed. "I've had to listen to much worse concerning him." Draco ran a hand through his white-blonde locks and turned to the door.

"Don't leave," she called out, and was relieved when he froze completely still. "Please... stay."

Draco wanted to be alone, to fume alone. He wasn't used to having company so late at night, or so early in the morning; at least, as of late he wasn't. He so desperately wanted to leave her and pretend that she had passed out long ago and that he hadn't raised his voice. Instead, his hand burned at the feeling of her soft skin touching his. He exhaled slowly as she pulled his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. The gesture made him want to melt away entirely. He hated the fact that his temper could be so easily roused. He hated the fact that she had to be the one comforting him. Wasn't she the broken one? Wasn't she the one that was split into tiny pieces? Wasn't he the one trying to put them back together?

"Draco?" she called out to him, and his muscles began to relax. It was the first time she used the name that defined him. Not the one he shared with a monster.

He sighed defeatedly, finally submitting to her requests. He pulled her close and brushed his lips across her temple. Her eyelids fluttered at the touch, which roused from him a soft smile. He felt her tug at his arm, pulling him toward the bed he had never once slept on. She was the first to test it out, pulling the blankets back and sliding between the satin sheets. He looked into her longing eyes as his lips formed into a crooked, broken grin. She was still in her stunning dress, though her legs were bare, cinnamon locks fanned out across the pillow. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, even as broken as she was.

As he joined her, and pulled the sheet over their bodies, she found herself thinking the same thing about him.

They both faced the ceiling, thinking about the world and thinking about each other. It was neither love nor hatred, just complete and unrestrained wonder. He sighed heavily as her soft hand found its way into his, slim fingers intertwining.

"I'm sorry that I said that about him," she spoke softly, the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry that he was so terrible," he whispered huskily.

She rolled onto her side, facing him. Her eyes traced the outline of his profile, and she smiled once she realised his eyes were closed. He looked remarkably peaceful, and she observed the angel in him.

"You will never be like him."

And she watched his eyelids immediately come open, mercurial eyes instantly turning to search for hers. He smiled appreciatively at Ginny and slid his arm beneath her delicate frame to pull her close to him. Her own eyelids fluttered as he brushed his lips lightly against her temple. She shivered at first, from the coolness of his contact, and the memory of only being this close to one other man, but the angel's lips grazing her temple once more made Ginny instantly forget the other boy's treacherous name. Ginny buried her face into Draco's defined chest and enclosed her arms around his lower back. She had expected him to feel so cold, so stoic and statuesque. But he was so very warm. Ginny smiled into his chest as it rose and fell periodically, feeling his icey breath on her hair and smelling a bit of peppermint.

It had been so long since she felt so comfortable. It had been so long since she felt safe and protected. It had been so long since she felt like she was at home.

* * *

Well, it was slow. I mean, really slow. I'm sorry. I didn't want to jump into that whole have sex and fall instantly in love crap, so I was trying to put things into slow motion, but I'm afraid I went a little over the top.

I promise you, though, I've got something steamy cooking for the next chapter.

Please review! I'd love to hear your feedback.


End file.
